Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Adventures of The Last Samurai
Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Adventures of The Last Samurai is an upcoming film to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear in a nearby future. Plot In 1876, U.S. Army captain Nathan Algren is traumatized by his participation in a massacre of Native Americans in the Indian Wars, and has become a bitter alcoholic. Algren is approached by his former commanding officer, Colonel Bagley, on behalf of Japanese businessman Omura, who wishes to hire American soldiers to train the Imperial Japanese Army to suppress a samurai rebellion. In exchange, Japan would ratify a lucrative trade agreement that would grant the U.S. exclusive rights to supply arms to the Japanese government. Although Algren despises Bagley for having ordered the massacre, he accepts the job for the money and sails to Japan. The training is interrupted when the samurai attack a railroad owned by Omura; Bagley orders the regiment to mobilize, overruling Algren's objection that the soldiers are not yet ready. He proves correct: During a battle in a foggy forest in Yoshino Province, the undisciplined soldiers panic and are quickly slaughtered and routed by the samurai. Algren is captured and taken to the samurai's village in the mountains. Although he is kept as a captive, Algren is relatively free to explore the village and interact with its inhabitants. He meets with the leader of the samurai rebellion, Katsumoto Moritsugu, who wishes to have civilized conversations with him for the purpose of mutual understanding. Algren grows to respect the simple and disciplined lifestyle of the samurai and their families, and as time passes, he integrates more fully with their society, learning samurai martial techniques as well as the Japanese language. From Katsumoto, he learns that the rebellion opposes Japanese westernization, and that he believes the samurai are acting in the best interest of Japan. Algren stays with Katsumoto's sister Taka and her family; she initially dislikes him, but after Algren learns that he had killed her husband in combat, he apologizes to her, and the two grow closer. His stay in the village allows him to overcome his alcoholism and come to terms with the horrors of his past. Katsumoto travels to Tokyo to meet with his former student, the Emperor, and Algren accompanies him. Algren learns that the Imperial Japanese Army has become much better trained and armed over the wintertime. Katsumoto realizes that the Emperor's influence in the government has been overshadowed by that of his advisers, including Omura, who support westernization and intend to use the strengthened army to crush the samurai. In a council meeting, Katsumoto is arrested for carrying a sword. Rather than fulfill Omura's request to lead the Imperial Army against the rebellion, Algren organizes the samurai to free Katsumoto. Katsumoto's son Nobutada is killed while helping his father escape. Algren and the samurai return to the village to prepare for the army's coming assault. Before the warriors depart for battle, Taka dresses Algren in the armor worn by her husband, and the two share a kiss. On the battlefield, the samurai lure the first regiment of the Imperial Army into favorable terrain and engage the soldiers at close range, resulting in a bloody brawl that leaves many dead on both sides before the remaining soldiers retreat. Knowing that they cannot withstand another assault, Katsumoto orders a horseback charge that breaks through the Army's defensive lines and is only stopped by last-minute Gatling gun fire. During the charge, Algren spots Bagley firing on Katsumoto, and kills him. The Gatling fire kills all the remaining samurai and grievously injures Algren, who nevertheless helps Katsumoto achieve an honorable death by performing seppuku. The Imperial Army collectively kneels and bows in a show of respect for the fallen samurai. Days later, as negotiations over the trade agreement conclude, an injured Algren interrupts the proceedings and presents Katsumoto's sword to the Emperor, stating that Katsumoto would have wanted him to have it and to remember the cause for which he and his ancestors had died. The Emperor realizes that while Japan must modernize, it must also grow strong on its own terms and in line with its history and culture. He rejects the trade agreement and confiscates the Omura family's assets to give back to the people. As the film closes, Algren returns to the isolated mountain village to live with Taka and the other widows and children. Trivia Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films